Wally the Savage Cheermaster
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: Wally needs to fulfill his PE requirements but he's too lazy to do anything like football or basketball. Robin gives him some advice and he decides to be a cheerleader. The cheers he comes up with land him in some trouble. Though it doesn't really sound like it, this is in the same universe as the show.


**I've been gone for a while but I have this one-shot here that I thought of. I don't know much about sports so I apologize in advanced if I got anything wrong.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Wally was sitting on the couch in the cave scrolling through the Keystone High website when the boy wonder popped up behind him.

"Whatcha doin?" Wally jumped up and quickly caught his laptop before it fell to the ground.

"HOLY SH-" Before he could finish swearing, Robin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Chill bro, Batman's near."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Why not?" Robin smirked hard as Wally tried to glare at him (it wasn't working). "Anyway, seriously, what are you doing? The team's gonna play a round of Smash, if you want to join."

Wally groaned. "Of course I want to, but I got to figure this out first." He pointed to his computer screen, which displayed the afterschool sports selection at Keystone High.

"What? You planning to join the football team? Because if you are then maybe you should reconsider badmin-"

"Shut up. I'm just trying to find a sport to fulfill my PE requirements, because after last year, I am not going through the hell they call physical education anymore."

"You call that hell? Maybe you should train with Batman."

Wally ignored him. "I just don't know what to do, because I don't want to waste too much energy on useless sports."

"Sports aren't useless Wally, they are a fun way to keep in shape."

"Call it whatever you want Robbie, I'm a science man. I don't belong anywhere with the jocks."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be a jock."

"What do you mean?" Wally questioned slowly with narrowed eyes.

"How about…" Robin scrolled to a section with details on a certain sport. "... cheerleading!"

"DUDE!" Wally tried to punch the boy wonder, but he quickly moved out of the way as he cackled loudly. "I'm already a joke at school! What makes you think I'm gonna go running around with girls, waving pom poms in the air?!"

Robin jabbed his index finger at Wally's chest. "Eeeexactly." Now Wally looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Running around with girls! Dude think about it! If you become a cheerleader, I am almost 100% sure that there are no other guys that will voluntarily be one, which means you get to get all the hot chicks! Going around schools, meeting girls everywhere. And you'll be the only guy! No competition!"

"Uh… I still don't know if-"

"And seriously!" Robin continued, ignoring Wally. "The guys on the cheerleading team just run around with the loudspeaker! No physical exertion needed."

"And how do you know so much about this?"

Robin blushed and mumbled, "Well, I… mission for Batman… and…"

"Okay… well I don't think I really want to know what happened but I guess cheerleading doesn't seem too bad."

"Really? You're really going to do it?" Robin was grinning like the Joker. It almost scared Wally.

"Well, it is the most logical choice for my standards."

"YES! That's great Wally, now you go on out there and join that team!"

"I think that can wait til tomorrow-" But Robin was already pushing him towards the zeta tubes.

"You gotta show your dedication man! Go and ask the coach!"

As Wally's molecules separated, the team could faintly hear him say, "But I wanted to play Smash!"

* * *

When Wally got to Keystone High, he quickly ran at human speed to the girl's PE office to find Mrs. Grafage, the cheer coach. He knocked on the door three times.

A few seconds later, a very large woman opened the door. She was about 6 feet tall and had a very muscular build, which intimidated Wally. Naturally, he just stood there, a little bit terrified, staring at her.

"Yes?" she said in a gruff voice.

"Uh… um… I- I'm looking for Mrs. Grafage…" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"That would be me." She continued to look at him like he was a pest. "Are you here for detention or-"

"Nonononono!" He quickly stopped her before she sentenced him to eight laps around the field. "I wanted to join the cheer team!"

Mrs. Grafage stared a little longer before huffing and closing the door. Wally's foot caught it before it closed.

"Wait! No! I'm serious!" He took out the permission slip he rushed his mom to sign before he came. She grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"Hm." She went inside with the paper and came back with two packages. "What size, small or medium?"

"Um… medium?" And a package was shoved into his face.

"You're on the team. Practice is from 3:30 to 5:30 Monday to Friday but you can come the last half hour because you don't need to do much. Unless you want to."

Wally took a mental note to thank Robin as he tried to keep his joy of not having to do anything inside. "No, that's perfect! Thank you!"

Mrs. Grafage grunted and closed the door. Wally looked at the package that was basically thrown at him. Inside he could make out green and white track pants, a green t-shirt, and a green and white letterman jacket. All three had the letters "KHS" on them. Wally grinned. "Aw yeah."

* * *

After the first week of practice, Wally realized just how little he had to do. The coach gave him a megaphone and told him to rile up the audience while the girls did all the flips and actual movement. That was literally all he had to do.

Now they were at their first game. Wally's letterman jacket had "W. West" embroidered on the back. They had to cheer for the badminton team, and there weren't many people watching. Wally decided this would be a good practice round for him.

The referee blew the whistle, and the match started. The girls were starting to do their routine, while Wally nervously stood there trying to figure what to say. Mrs. Grafage glared at him and motioned for him to start doing something. He didn't want to be murdered in his sleep so he held the megaphone up to his mouth.

"Uh… go… team…?" Mrs. Grafage almost slapped him, so he just said whatever came to mind. Which proved to be real easy. By the end of the match, the audience was really into it.

Wally's throat was almost hoarse, even with the megaphone. "WHEN I SAY SHUTTLE YOU SAY COCK! SHUTTLE-"

"COCK!"

"SHUTTLE-"

"COCK!"

If the audience didn't love him so much, Mrs. Grafage and the other teachers probably would have dragged him away. After that day, much more people came to sports games and Wally went from "Wally, who's that?" to Wally the Savage Cheermaster. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

* * *

The next game they had to cheer at was a basketball game. More people were here than usual, perhaps more to watch Wally the Savage Cheermaster than to watch the game itself. Either way, Wally wanted to entertain, but this time he really couldn't think of anything.

The game had already started and the girls were doing their routine, and all Wally managed to think of saying was "Go Team". He could literally see people yawning. He panicked and decided to just dictate the game.

"PUT THE BALL IN THE BASKET YO! SHOVE THAT BALL IN! PUSH THE BALL IN THE BASKET AND MAKE'EM SCREEEAAAAAAAMMMMM!" Mrs. Grafage pulled him out of the building and gave him a look.

Wally shrugged. "It's your fault for thinking that way."

* * *

Wally had known Robin's secret identity for a while now, which was why he was so excited for this next football game at Gotham Academy. He hoped his best friend was watching to see how great Wally the Savage Cheermaster was.

This was their first football game, and the largest audience they'd ever had, not to mention at Gotham Academy. That meant that if Wally embarrassed himself it would be a lot worse and it would probably be on television.

" _Oh wait,"_ Wally thought. _"I'm a guy on the cheer team. I'm probably embarrassing myself just standing here in front of all these rich pricks. No offense Robin."_

It went smoothly for a while, but Wally hadn't really said anything Cheermaster worthy. A player from Keystone High was about to run up to kick the football.

The Keystone students were all screaming, and Wally decided he should start cheering.

"WHEN I SAY KICK THEIR YOU SAY BALLS! KICK THEIR-"

"BALLS!"

"KICK THEIR-"

"BALLS!"

"KICK TH-" Suddenly, Wally spotted his best friend. "DICK!" Then he realized what that could've been mistaken for.

* * *

Robin sat on the couch waiting for his best friend.

 _ **Recognized. Kid. Flash. B. 0. 3.**_

Wally walked in with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Great job with the cheers, _Cheermaster_." Robin grinned.

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, great job yelling 'kick their dick' in front of thousands of people."

"It took a lot of explaining to get me out of that situation. Why do you even go by Dick anyway? It's the twenty first century. Why not, I don't know, like Richie or something."

Robin cackled. "I've just been waiting for this moment."

Then, Artemis walked in out of nowhere, whispering, "Kick their dick! Kick their dick!"

"You saw that too?!" Wally screamed.

Artemis smirked, and oddly looked a little like Cheshire. "Wally the Savage Cheermaster, huh." She walked out of the room, waving a stack of pictures of Wally jumping around with a megaphone with hideous candid faces.

"AAAAAAARTEMIIISSSSSSSS!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that and please fav, review, this wasn't meant to be continued but I might change my mind so you can follow too :)**

 **For those of you waiting for Noisnemid? I seriously don't know when I'm going to continue so I'm really sorry for that too :( I'm considering letting someone else continue it so if you are interested just PM me. Once again, I'm sorry and I know how frustrating it is waiting for something to be updated :(**

 **~Turmious Ravonus :)**


End file.
